


open the door to heaven or hell

by gathers_no_moss



Category: Lost
Genre: 108 words, Angst, Drabble, Episode: s02e09 What Kate Did, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gathers_no_moss/pseuds/gathers_no_moss
Summary: "I'm sorry I'm not as perfect. I'm sorry I'm not as good."
Relationships: Kate Austen/Jack Shephard
Kudos: 12





	open the door to heaven or hell

**Author's Note:**

> Still my favorites. Ten years later.

There's a brief glimpse of awe, a nod of happiness in the lines of his face, in the way he almost smiles, but she wonders - 

has she ruined him too?

She takes a step back. And another. And another. A dance of guilt and hesitation. She wants to apologize. The words die on her tongue.

Jack doesn't reach for her, doesn't tell her to stop even though she can feel his worry brushing against her skin. 

The distance between them widens.

He says her name and it freezes inside her chest. It's painful and poisonous and she leaves it there to fester. 

She runs. runsrunsrunsruns away. 

Of course.


End file.
